Master
by Inferno-Hero
Summary: Chapter 2:The hunt of the Water nation has begun, forcing the group to start their race to the citadel of Prox, the Mars Lighthouse.
1. Prologue

Inspired by the avatar series for some reason. Please review, no flaming necessary.

Mia and Alex ran down the street of their home village, Imil, in what was once a powerful branch of the Aqua Empire. The young children dashed madly, knocking one of the few villagers not listening to the elder's story. When they arrived, they found the water temple of alchemy packed, and sat at the front reserved for children.

The elder opened his wizened eyes, nodding approvingly at the crowd surrounding him, before closing them once more, and began his tale, in his spidery thin voice.

_Long long ago, Alchemy was hidden away from the world, considered to dangerous to be bent and to work with. Finally Alchemy was rended from it's prison, and widespread throughout the world. It manifested itself genetically into the original four elements; fire, wind, water, and earth each with it's own respective powers. The people of different elements finally seperated as cultures. The fire nation, water nation, earth nation, and wind nation lived in peace for centuries, that is until…. _

_Our own water nation formed an alliance with the earth and wind nation, because we feared the power the fire alchemists were gaining. The wind nation agreed, but the sturdy earth nation sided with the fire clans, beginning a fierce war. At first it seemed that neither side could gain the upper hand. Even though the fire nation were fierce on the offensive, and the earth nation superior in defensive combat, they were matched by the felxibility and the support units that the wind and water tribes had to offer. Finally after years of fierce warfare, the water nation came up with a daring plan. One on one combat._

_The rulers of their nations were the best benders of their time, even greater than the legendary heroes who had released alchemy. It was declared that the fire nations king Triveg would take on the ice queen Freilia, since they were the main warring nations._

_. As the legend goes though, the match was never carried out. The Fire King and Ice Queen had been childhood friends, and the old water king had pushed for the war. The two monarchs had secretly been talking throughout the war, and had fallen in love. Frielia then dropped before the fire king, and said that her and her people would surrender, but she could not fight him. The fire king lifted her up, and asked for her hand in marriage. _

_Then the aqua empire was born, and the nations were at peace again. The Ice queen gave birth to a water bending son, and a fire bending son. After their parents died, and the the golden age had fallen away, the brothers split the empire in half to be the water and fire nations once more. There has been tension filled with hostility ever since, especially within the royal line, as their power has grown expedientally. _

_The last part of the legend goes back to the beginning. When the eight ancient wielders of alchemy died, one of each element, they left their essences and powers within eight objects, each with what is said to be sentimental value. It is said that whoever can tap into these objects will become all powerful, for the alchemiac powers inside them have remolded themselves and aged to perfection, and grow stronger everyday. The wielders of this power can either usher in another golden age, or enslave all of mankind…._

The elder cleared his throat as the legend ended, shooing the children away, opening his eyes shortly as the crowd dispersed, and finally dozing off as the temple was deserted…..

So what do you think of the prologueness? Yeaaaah, me too. o.o Read and review.


	2. Chapter 1:The beginning

Guess it's time for chapter two. Enjoy. Also I'm starting my typo corner, where I notify all of the typos in the last chapter. Glad to see this story has had such response already!

Also, the map has all been shifted around to accompany the different boundaries.

1-There are two adepts for each element, not one for each element. That would bring the legendary heroes count to eight.

Alex inhaled the frosty morning air lustily, savoring the frozen capital of the island of Lemuria's scent. It had been eight years since he and Mia first heard the story of Alchemy being unleashed upon the world. They had trained and tried their best to become adepts of water mastering. Alex suggested traveling to the capital, but Mia was unable to leave her grandparents, so he traveled on his own.

Alex entered the Capital archives, starting his search with the eight legendary heroes. He hit the books rigorously, concentrating of the legendary hero of Wisdom, a male water adept said to have lived longer than any of the others. Suddenly Alex's face changed. First a look of horror stole upon his face, before contorting into one of fierce determination. Stowing the book under his cloak he stole from the archives swiftly to return to his shabby dwelling he had rented to concoct his plan.

The village of Vale was located on the border of the Fire and Earth nation, and had enjoyed peace and prosperity, even during the Great War. The village was especially famous for the heroes to have spent their life there after unleashing Alchemy. It was as if a blessing was upon the town, as especially strong masters were born there, and almost everyone became an adept and joined the ranks of the army. Four of the most promising masters were the siblings Felix and Jenna, an earth master and flame master, along with their cousin Garet on their father's side, and his best friend Isaac.

Twice a year, a great tournament was held. One for the fire masters at the start of the summer, and one for the earth masters at the end of the summer. The last day of summer had come, and it was down to the final two combatants, Isaac and Felix. "Are you ready?" said Felix, amber energy beginning to radiate from him. The crowd and announcer quieted as tradition dictated for the final match.

"When haven't I been?" answered Isaac, a hand raised with yellow power emitting from it. Suddenly, Felix slammed a hand to the ground, waves of earth flowing towards Isaac. The blonde haired master snorted derisively, as he raised his hand higher, and a column of stone shot him upwards, catapulting him over them, the platform sticking to his feet. He dropped his shoulder as he motioned for the earth to surround him in clay armor. Felix in turn clapped his hands together, causing a wall of earth to rise in front of him. Clenching his fist, which began to glow, he watched around the corner as earth gathered around Isaac thickening his armor, and causing him to drop faster. A split second before Isaac hit, Felix dropped his unclenched hand suddenly, and the wall dropped, sending the rocketing master into the ground causing a wave of dust to explode.

The glow of Felix's fist began to grow brighter as he waved his other hand, causing the dust to begin to settle. Suddenly spotting the armored silhouette, he unleashed a wave of pure energy, which gathered around his feet. The earth around him suddenly erupted, embedding all but his head. As the dust settled, Felix gasped in surprise as only an empty helmet stood on the mound of earth. Whipping around Felix spotted Isaac leaping from a tunnel, and hurling a wriggling mass of mud at him. It gathered around him as Felix began to raise an arm, before tightly bundling him in a mass of hardened clay.

Suddenly the crowd erupted, as the announcer shouted, "CONGRATULATIONS to Isaac, this year's winner!" Isaac walked to the podium, dropping his outstretched palm and freeing Felix. Taking his trophy, Isaac was suddenly bowled over by Jenna leaping upon him, her arms around his neck. "Isaac, you were great! Even though my brother thought this was going to be a repeat of last year, you nailed him!" she said, keeping her arms around him.

"Yeah, thanks Jen-"began Isaac before Felix's boot pried them apart. "Hey, keep it in private, you know I still don't approve of this." said the over protective brother. Jenna let go of Isaac reluctantly, giving him a chance to get up. Holding his hand out to Felix in an offer of sportsmanship, the brown haired master shook it. "No hard feelings?" offered Isaac.

"Don't worry about it. It was pretty stupid by opening up with the winning move from last year."

As the crowd dispersed, the three walked up to the falls. As Felix nonchalantly made an archway through the largest waterfall to avoid getting wet, he looked up asking, "When is Garet supposed to get back, Isaac?"

"Next week." he replied distractedly, looking around the hidden alcove once more. It had always seemed more mysterious than is actually was, but he never could figure out why.

The room behind the falls was a fair sized chamber, having been carved out long, long ago. On the back wall was a circle drawn on it with the earth master insignia, a mountain with arms and one eye.

Suddenly, Garet's younger brother, exclaiming, "Hey, Garet just returned, and he's got a _girl_ with him!"

The three masters rushed to the edge of the city where Garet was carrying the blue haired robed girl, laying on his back. Isaac and Felix stopped in their tracks, staring at the girl, leaving Jenna to help Garet who was about to collapse. Sighing at the two earth masters, she helped Garet to the inn. Suddenly Isaac and Felix regained their senses, and followed swiftly, their jaws still dropped.

After getting the girl settled in the inn, the four friends sat at a table.

"Why back so soon cousin?" asked Felix, as a waitress brought them non-alcoholic drinks. Garet looked at the drink longingly, before taking a gulp of it, and beginning his story.

"You know, of course, that I went with Isaac's father to the Water Kingdom, to help with some destitute families in Imil, and everything went smoothly. Then, it was, err, three days ago I believe, that water masters marched into the town. They began gathering everyone together for evacuation. The family we were staying with saw them, and began to pack, when their granddaughter ran in, Mia (the girl that I was carrying.) She told me and Kyle, your dad of course, to hide. Before there was time to explain, the masters busted the door down. They shouted for us to give up, and they couldn't let us escape. When your dad leapt up Isaac…" here he paused hesitantly. "There had to have been five of them Isaac and they got your dad from the waist down. He told me and Mia to take off. When we finally thought we were safe, Mia told me that the Water Nation was going to start a _war_ with us, all of because of someone named Alex, the king's new advisor. She broke down in tears, and suddenly she was frozen all over. I looked up from the cave we were in and saw a water master. I torched him before he could get me, but I defrosted her, and I got her back home. As soon as she's fixed up we have to go to the capital of Prox!"

Wow… Plot twist. Hurray. Read and Review.


	3. chapter 2:Transformats

Such a long time since I've updated. Ehhh, sorry. I've been in some trouble with grades and stuff, and writers block contributed a little, but I think I've got a few good ideas for this chapter. Let me know in a REVIEW! review review review, an authors best friend.

By the way, the first part of the fic was inspired by the underworld movie, and Golden Sun the Lost Age. (Note I know that Saturos is out of character, but he's going to be all better?)

* * *

The villagers raised their torches, a cry of anger escaping their lips, at first as one, but soon a discordant jumble of noise. Their footsteps pounded into the valley floor, as they chased the young boy infront of them. "HURRY!" cried the mob's leader, "THE SUN IS SINKING, SOON THEY WILL BE ALL OVER AND AFTER US." The boy looked over his shoulder, continuing his mad dash towards safety. Safety was in the night. The night was his best friend and worst enemy. As the sun's last rays began to disappear and give way to the moon, psyenergetic bolts of electricity began to strike at the boy. The boy suddenly began clambering up a cliff wall to his side with unnatural speed, catching his breath in a small alcove.

As the villagers began to follow, there was a sudden quiet. The boy watched the moon as it finally peaked over it's prison. His eyes began to glow and snout elongate, when a wall of earth sealed him in the cave. The man who had sealed the young one instopped glowing yellow, and turned to his followers. "WE ARE SAF-" when he was cut off by a tremendous crash, to reveal the wolf like creature behind him standing erect and the same height of the young man they were chasing. In a strange and guttural voice, the creature uttered one request. "Leave….me… beeeeeeeeeee." The leader threw his hand up, spires of sharpened rock hurtling towards the creature. His claws glowing intensenly, the young lycan sliced savagely at the spires, space and time seeming to bend, before the earth was changed to it's natural form.

Mia jolted up from her sleep, sweat glistening from her forehead. The vivid image still burned in her mind of the strange being able to stop psyenergy and change form. _The dream…it was so real. Was that... just a dream? _Shaking her head as the dream faded, she realized she had no idea where she was. As she stood, she found that she was clad in an earthy green robe instead of her normal attire. As she stepped lightly to the door, a form rose up in front of her.

Garet and Isaac were still in the inn discussing their plans of action, when screams reverberated throughout the inn. Turning the table over in their haste, the pair dashed towards Mia's room, an earthen sword already forming in Isaac's hand. Garet burst into the room, flames surrounding him, before freezing at the sight infront of him. Mia was in the center of the room, a jet of water blasting from her outstretched fingertips drenching Jenna, who was trying to avoid the liquid force blasting her.

Later, after apologies and introductions, and Felix was awoken disdainfully, the plan was outlined. The blond haired venus master explained to them of what they would do.

"As far as we can tell, water representatives will be hot on our spiky haired friend's trail, so we must leave immediately. We'll have to live off the land and the only thing we'll take are weapons. That means get weapons, meet at the gate, and leave."

Garet waited with Mia at the village gate, since he already had his broadsword, and she her staff, which they had the good sense to grab. Isaac burst into his house, and grabbed the long sword which he had always used to fence with Felix and Garet. Dashing through the village, with his mother's shouts in his ear, Isaac felt a pang of guilt as he rolled around the corner and dived into the river and was swept into the waterfalls intake.

Wading from the central pool towards the gate after going down three waterfalls and riding a swift river would have been exhausting, had he not used his restorative earth power, which he called cure, on himself. As he went to meet with Garet, he found only Mia standing there. "Where's Garet?" he asked. Mia looked fretfully over Isaac's shoulder. "He said he was going towards Jenna's, that there was a commotion going on, and-" before Mia could finish her sentence, an eruption of flames towered over the village. As Isaac rushed off towards the source of the flames, Garet emerged from the pool, slightly scorched. "Go Isaac! Jenna and Felix can catch up!"

"No, you take Mia, I'll stay behind, we'll all meet up at the usual spot. Send your signal up if anything wrong is there!"

As Garet grabbed Mia's hand and rushed her into the woods, Isaac drew his sword, while holding a glowing hand upward. Suddenly a pillar of stone rocketed him forth like a cannonball, right onto the top of Jenna's flaming house. Without warning the straw roof gave way, causing the earth adept to plummet to the floor, or, to be more precise, on top of Jenna, laying on top of her. Suddenly an icicle was tickling the nape of Isaac's neck, and a cold sounding voice shouted over the roar of the flames. "Tell this little bitch to kill the flames, now!"

Looking over Isaac's shoulder, she growled at the man, whose eyes were shaded like the rest of his compatriots with an ornamental head band. Quenching the flames with an unclenching orange fist, Jenna lay sighed as she said one word, "Lemurians."

Meanwhile, in the citadel of Prox, which had once been a frozen wasteland in the age before alchemy, the King Saturos was seated upon his throne, manipulating the Mars Beacon. Unlike the rest of the nations, the Mars nation had built their kingdom right against the Lighthouse, and using it's power, restored the kingdom to a firey place filled with volcanoes, and paradises. Saturos suddenly arose, and gently carresed the beacon, sending it stirring, and dismissed his subjects, all except for the queen Mendari. "Show me….. Agatio." said the king.

The beacon pulsed, before becoming seemingly transparent, showing a seemingly empty building. Then… a large Mars warrior leapt into view, clanging swords with a hooded stranger, a flash of red following the clang, as flames raced throughout the building, signifying the extreme psy power of the two masters. With each blow, the room of the building began to crumble. Suddenly the hooded strangers sword broke, and it sent a sudden wave of flame, which wasn't too strange until it was followed by a torrential blast of water, then one of earth, until it was finished up by a gust of wind sending the soldier of Mars blasted out of a window.

"That will be enough." Saturos said, waving his hand, as the red globe began pulsating and racing around itself once more. Sitting beside his queen, the king held his head in his hands. She grabbed one of his hands, looking at him with a calm curiosity. "Well?"

"Agatio was defeated, which isn't too upsetting, but he was defeated by all four elements. You know what that means I presume?" Mendari suddenly stood up, and walked to the 'new aerie' as the historians were calling it, out from the shelter of the beacon. Looking over the vast city of Prox, she replied to Saturos's question, "It's not by the way of the artifacts, but the forbidden art, isn't it?"

"Sorry Jenna, Garet said you needed help." muttered Isaac from Jennas room whe the two were tied back to back. "Well when we see him again, remind me to smack him. I wonder whats taking Felix so long, he's usually here by now…"

"Yeah, how did he hide this time?"

"Earth melting trick into that cave he dug, I dunno how you people do it."

As she was speaking, Felix rose from under the rug, and cut the two free. "We've got to hurry, even if you DON'T know how venus and earth powers work, the water troops were going and try to sneak you out of town in the middle of the day, and instead of fighting, we better take off." said Felix as he began melding back into the earth. "C'mon Isaac, grab Jenna and lets go, just take her to the river bed, we'll go the usual way."

The wind rushed through the youth's bright blonde hair, his feet dragging behind him as he plummeted to earth, the object on his back producing minimum drag, yet stayed with him, with no visible means of attachment. Ripping it away with a hand, he righted himself in the air, and closed his eyes as his feet ,and the object which was unveiled to be a board, began to glow purple. The board was shoulder high and as wide as the boy himself. Suddenly the boys descent rapidly increased, leaving a purple psyenergetic streak behind him, carving his way through the air. As he blew towards Weyard, he continued to listen to the telepathic message he was receiving.

Hopping off the board, the psyenergetic link held, as it snapped back onto his back. Dashing to the center of the villiage he had landed in, the boy dashed into the chieftains tent. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing Ivan, everything is fine now. The thought you read was probably a delay from this young one here." Ivan stopped to take a look around, and saw the village chieftan in his Lycan form, which he was stuck in permanently. "While you're here though, I know you must soon return to the merchant Hammet in Tolbi, please talk to the Earth Lord there. Babi must know of the persecution that besieges the people of Garoh at every turn, since this is still technically Venusian Territory. One day though, the Jupiter Queen will come and remember us from their floating Fortress."

Ivan snorted as he walked from Master Maha. "Yeah, like the Jupiter Queen would want to consider the lowly town of the wind transformats of Garoh."

Moving his hand in a circular motion, the board whipped under his feet, as he flashed back to what Master Hammet, his merchant foster father, had told him of the transformats.

_Ivan sat next to Hammet in the market place of Champa, the worlds largest seaport. Legends said that it had it's beginnings from pirates, and that the captains descendent still ruled as a terror of the seas. Business was slow that day, and Ivan tugged on the merchants sleeve, pointing towards a group of people walking down the street. "Those people are different!"_

"_Why yes they are young one, those are the transformats of Venus."_

"_Transformats?"_

"_Why yes, one for each element.Earth is the tortoise, Fire is the salamander, Water is the shark , and Air is the wolf. Instead of true elemental powers, they transform into beasts, which have the power to nullify the power of the elements."_

"_Why are people avoiding them?"_

"_Back in the old days, they were feared and hunted, until the monarchies were established, and laws were made to protect them. Some old prejudices still abound I would say…"_

Ripping his way through a cloud, Ivan shook his head, hurtling towards the overland route of Tolbi. Glancing down fondly at his board, Ivan thanked the elements for Hammet introducing him to the Wind masters common form of transportation. This was the only way to travel.

Isaac, Jenna, and Felix caught up with Garet and Mia in the usual meeting spot, a clearing outside the city walls. "We've got to take off, those weren't exactly the strongest water masters, but there were a lot of them." said Felix,who suddenly froze. "Jenna, Garet… maybe a little light would shake off this feeling I've got…" Jenna held up her staff, which produced a flame with a small puff, and felt her blood turn to ice. The flame caused the cloak psyenergies to disappear from the gang of thieves which were surrounding them, and for each of the six, a dagger point a fraction from the knapes of their neck. Their leader loomed from the shadows, dispelling the cloak around him. "So the Mercurians are looking for you eh? Looks like you'll be welcome in Lunpa… as long as you fetch the right price."

* * *

GASP GASP GASP

end of this slightly long chapter… looks like I didn't get to far from this extremely delayed chapter. . Sorry, but I've been in a lil bit of trouble guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Also, the correct spelling of Lycanthrope would be appreciated.

Read and Review please!


End file.
